


2018万圣节

by Algae_RA1



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 王国主从，短，蠢都是套路





	2018万圣节

**Author's Note:**

> 王国主从，短，蠢
> 
> 都是套路

古鲁瓦尔多开着家殡仪馆……唔，还是叫葬仪屋什么的来着？总之是F开头的长长一串字母。

 

至于为什么要纡尊降贵地来开一家殡仪馆，这位心思难以明白，只有白日入觉爱好最广为所知的大人倒也不避讳，红色的眼睛一眨不眨地说：“这里能看到很多死亡。”附带一个真心实意的笑容。

 

只不过随着年月变化，死亡变得千篇一律起来：生老病死里的生死——甫一出生便面临死地的越来越少，老死倒是慢慢增多，病死更是占到了业务量的百分之七十以上，意外死亡占了剩下的全部。

 

一年三百六十五天只休三天的古鲁瓦尔多，身兼店长店员，从运送遗体订购棺材到收殓下葬无一不能，姿容端正态度肃穆，虽然面对家属着实有些冷淡，不过对待客户——也即遗体的细致和认真程度完全挑不出任何差错。业内私底下流传着有未亡人看见他给自己前未婚夫化妆的模样而在转天到店里递上了邀请函这样的故事。

 

谁也没胆子去当面问他。

 

 

没有工作的时候，古鲁瓦尔多习惯窝在挂着毛茸茸皮毛的巨大扶手椅上打盹。

 

十月的最后一天也不意外。

 

半睡半醒之间，白发的店长兼店员突然睁开了眼睛。一股甜美的气味在引诱着他，他甚至无法控制自己的瞳孔在一瞬间收紧成竖线。无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，他起身走出门，眼睛里是许久不曾有过的兴奋。这一定是非同凡响的死亡，足够他慢慢品尝。

 

他沿着昏黄路灯勾勒出的道路慢慢向前，这里不是居住区，夜色降临之后就变得十分安静，平常只有远处公路上呼啸而过的汽车带起一点声响。今天却不是这样，鸟类扇动翅膀的声响从天空掠过。平日里根本不敢接近古鲁瓦尔多的乌鸦今天根本不在意他身上浓重的危险气息，甚至有那么一两只为了赶路而险险擦着他的头顶过去。这让他眼里的兴味愈发浓厚。毕竟上一次遇见让他迷恋不已的死也有这群黑漆漆的鸦群为伴。

 

他顺着气息偏离修整的道路，斜进杂草丛生的野地。一如从前，没有税金收入的地方如非必要就不会得到任何关注。茂密的灌木在他面前分开枝桠，尖锐的荆棘柔顺垂下，就连攀附着枯木的藤蔓也瑟瑟松开致命的缠绕，为他让开一条晦暗的阴影暗道。

 

他的脚步停了下来。

 

就是这里了。鸦群落满了周围的高高低低树冠，平时里聒噪的黑鸟此刻寂静无声，它们在等待。

 

死亡就要降临了。

 

如同永夜里天际的一线光，水面有雾气弥漫，沁入肺腑。古鲁瓦尔多很熟悉这个味道，他已经许久没有在舌尖尝到这份甜腥的味道。在久远的时日之前，他曾经沐浴在那样浓烈而丰厚的死亡里。不仅仅是味道而已，那个时候，所见所闻，入耳入喉，触手可及的，点点滴滴溅在面颊上，沾满了他的手指手掌，渗透了披风和靴底，回荡在高耸的穹顶和深不见底的渊谷之间，供他独自品尝的死亡。

 

他以为那时候自己也会迎来这样的终点，那令他雀跃不已，心脏因为狂喜而剧烈跳动。

 

不过事事如意总是奇迹，而奇迹不会一而再再而三降临。

 

古鲁瓦尔多平静地接受了这个事实。

 

而现今呈现于他面前的场面令他的心再一次感受到了同样的冲击。

 

 一个年轻人平躺在荒地上，面容因为痛苦而扭曲，他的全身缠满了绷带，而上面深深浅浅的红色和布料没有遮盖到的部分皮肤上的划痕，还有腹部触目惊心的巨大黑褐色斑块充分说明了他曾经遭受过的非人待遇。

 

他的喉间横亘着深且斑驳错碎的沟壑，细细血沫干涸在伤口旁，轻微的气音落入古鲁瓦尔多的耳间。他走到这个人身侧，单膝跪地，低下头。他仿佛就要看见那冲破深沉夜色的光……

 

 

威廉的意识不太清明，除了痛就是痛，是烧灼的还是胀痛，又或者是刺痛？吞咽这样简单的动作牵动到喉咙的伤口，而他连倒吸一口凉气都做不到——太痛了。

 

已经模糊的感官里，有什么在接近，是那些对血肉虎视眈眈的清道夫吗？不知道这次它们会满足吗？自己究竟会不会在这一次心愿得偿呢？

 

冷不防有个声音响起来，直接在他的脑海里一字一句地问道：“你想死吗？”

 

这是什么？难道自己那么长以来的祈祷终于得到回应了吗？

 

“想死的话点个头。”

 

古鲁瓦尔多不太确定长久没有使用过的能力到底有没有达成效果，不过躺在地上的人的脑袋确实微微动了一下。他伸出手按上了对方已经残破的咽喉，手心感到了几分粗粝，然后是粘腻的冰凉触感，稍稍加了几分力，虎口下依然有微弱的跳动着的节奏。

 

威廉按照着脑中的声音努力点了点头，但是他太虚弱了，不确定刚才的动作到底是真实的还是自己的想象，他也不知道这个声音到底是真实的还是为了逃避痛苦而来自大脑的幻象。但是他感到了一只手抚上了自己的喉咙，许久不曾和另一个人的肌肤接触，他一刹那甚至忘记了疼痛，只惊讶与那冰凉的温度和微微颤抖的指尖。手指随即收紧，压迫着他本来就已经失去功用的气管。他不觉得难过，和之前遭受的酷刑不起来，不知身份的来者的行为只能算得上仁慈的解脱。

 

等等，人……？

 

古鲁瓦尔多挑了挑眉，看着方才还安静躺着的人剧烈挣扎起来，显然已经被割断肌腱的手无力却执意要抬起，意志强烈到甚至他有了恍如真的被扳开手指的错觉。鸦群开始骚动，最高处的几只已经扑扇着翅膀飞向天空，其余虽然并没有离开，但也能听见它们不安地在枝头跳动。胡乱挥动的手臂搭上了他的前臂，几声气音从他掌心逸出，不太能分辨对方到底想作什么的古鲁瓦尔多俯下身去想要听个清楚，却不料异变陡生。

 

已经被夜色笼罩的天空再次被鸦群覆盖，星光和人造光源都被屏蔽在黑羽之外，遮天漫地的死亡气息猛然爆发却又迅速收束，如同刺破深夜的光只差一层薄雾，却又沉于海底。

 

不餍足的心带着失望恢复平静，古鲁瓦尔多想要收回手，另外一双手却更快地按住了他的手背。些微的惊讶让他低头看去，却正好撞上刚刚睁开的绿色眼睛。

 

威廉张嘴想要说句话，发出的却是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，血块伴着细碎的残骸被他咳出口。于是本来想说的话被“对不起”取而代之。他满脸歉意看着手上沾满了红色的另外一个人，想要拿纸巾，却想起自己身上有的只是早就沾满血和污物的绷带。

 

不在意地挥挥手甩干净，古鲁瓦尔多的视线从对方的喉咙扫到身体其他部分。之前见到的伤痕除了一些浅浅的红印之外几乎已经没有任何残留。之前无力的手臂显然也已经能够支持对方半坐起来所需的力量。他勉强在脑子里过了一遍，确定眼前这家伙是之前从来没见过的特例。要怎么办呢……

 

刚刚恢复的威廉看着眼前的人歪着头想了片刻，弯下腰伸出手递到自己眼前，反射性地搭了上去，然后整个人被用力拉了起来，脚步虚浮的他几乎没撞进对方怀里，好歹最后一刻扶着对方的手站稳了身体。一件风衣紧接着落到他肩上，没有什么温度，但是良好的质地让他立刻意识到之前身上什么都没有实在是有点冷。

 

看见风衣多少把这个人的惨状挡了挡，古鲁瓦尔多转身就走。迈了两步之后没有听到跟上来的脚步声，又想了想很久之前老师的教诲，便转过头说道：

 

“我是古鲁瓦尔多。如果你没有地方去，要不要暂时先去我那里？”

 

威廉眨了眨眼，看着那双红宝石一样的眼睛，然后慢慢地移到那个人，不对，是古鲁瓦尔多有些尖的耳朵，还有耳垂上与他眼睛同色的宝石上。他垂下眼睛：

 

“我是威廉，承蒙您关照，我——”

 

“威廉，你来还是不来？”古鲁瓦尔多并没给他继续说下去的机会。

 

“至少，您应该知道——”

 

“那又有什么关系？现在，来还是不来？”

 

威廉再次看向眼前的人，眼神平稳，虽然用语不太客气，但是脸上没有半分不耐。

 

“……我去。感谢您——”

 

“跟我走。还有 ，不要用‘您’，烦。”

 

“好的。谢谢你。”

 

还是那条晦暗的道路，但是归途上却是两个身影。

 


End file.
